1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sequencer unit and to a method for generating an output data stream. The present invention further relates to a channel and to an automated test equipment.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
For a variety of applications, data streams comprising complex data sequences might be required. Complex data sequences comprising initialisation sequences, subroutines, loops of repeated data, etc. are generated by means of a sequencer unit. To said sequencer unit, both sequencer instructions and sequencer data are provided. In accordance with said sequencer instructions, the sequencer data is converted into an output data stream.